Doing time
by themainman
Summary: Rumble goes to jail and is Spikes new cell mate. Now,Spike likes him and wants him and well you get it. This is a antro fic with Spike/Rumble pairing. Also I use the genre of romance very lightly.


The bus pulled up to the gates of Luna central maximum security prison. The inmates in the yard stopped what they were doing to see the new inmates arriving. The bus pulled into the gates and came to a stop.

The guard on the bus stood up with his shot-gun. "Alright, you scum stand up." the prisoners on the bus did as commanded; but one stayed in his seat. A guard at the back of the bus came up to him. "Hey, when your told to stand you stand, you hear me convict?"

The inmate in question, a gray Pegasus colt, stared him down. "My name is Rumble not convict." the guard struck him in the head with the butt of his shot gun. "You little shit who do you think you are?" He grabbed rumble by his shirt.

"Where do you think you are?" He pulled rumble off the bus and threw him to the ground. When Rumble looked around he saw all the inmates on the other side of the fence. They gave him lustful looks, licking their lips, and dragging their thumbs across their necks. "I'm in hell I'm sure of it."

The guard picked him up and pushed him towards the entrance. "You don't know the half of it shit head." They striped rumble of his clothes and gave him the number: 255301.

When they were assigning his cell the guard from the bus said to the other, "This is the one that gave me trouble, fix him for me will you." The other guard got an evil smile. "Ok, I'll send him to spike, then we'll see if he still has an attitude."

The guards all got the same evil smile. He was walked down a long hall to the end of the cell block. They came to a cell that unlike the others was a solid door instead of bars. "This is the cell of spike the dragon or as you'll soon know him sweet dick spiky."

The guard laughed and Rumbles' eyes went wide with fear. "Wait don't put me in there, you can't man." Before he could finish his plea he was thrown in and the door slammed shut behind him. He banged on the door.

"Wait please let me out of here." "Hey, keep it down some of us are trying to sleep." Spike sat up and took a look at his new cell mate. "Well, it must be my birthday." He got up and walked over to Rumble. Rumble could only push himself up against the door.

Spike was one scary fuck. He was big, muscular, he had a scar over his eye,and Twilight sparkle in a heart tattooed on his chest. Spike pinned him to the wall.

"Now see hear there's two ways this can go: You can give it to me or I can take it, it's all up to you." Spike caressed Rumbles face. "If you give it to me then I'll look out for you, no one will touch you, and I'll get you what ever you could want."

Rumble swallowed hard and thought of Thunderlane. '_Why couldn't I just do what my brother told me; I just had to disobey.'_ Rumble slowly shook his head. "You can go fuck yourself you scaly fuck." Time to assert himself, he had to show he wasn't scared.

Rumble didn't see what hit him when Spikes fist collided with his face. "Spike want!" Spike grabbed him and tore open his jump suit. The guard outside heard it, and he just laughed. "don't say I never did nothing for ya Spikey boy."

Inside the cell Rumble struggled with Spike. He raked his claws across Rumbles eyes and bit into his collar bone with the force that could break gems. When he released him he tried to crawl away. Spike grabbed the legs of his jump suit. "Spike want!"

Rumble wiggled to get out of his suit, only to realise he had fucked himself. Now he was down to his under wear with nowhere to go as Spike jumped on top of him. Spike had him dead to rights.

He reached up to his bunk and grabbed a piece of long cloth from under his pillow. He grabbed rumbles wrists with one hand and tied them together. He slipped off rumbles boxers as well as his own suit. "You ready to learn why I'm called sweet dick spikey?"

He threw Rumble on his bunk and got on top. Rumble felt Spikes tip at his entrance just before he pushed the full length of his shaft in all at once. He pushed Rumbles face into the pillow to muffle the scream.

"You know I'm a bit of a romantic," He ran one hand up to Rumbles nipples and started playing with them. Flicking and pulling on them; while he fucked him raw. Rumble loved every moment of it.

" faster," He moaned as he bit into the pillow. "You love it don't you, face down plot up, don't you?" spike sped up, faster and harder. "Come on say it, say it!" Rumble panted trying to get the words out.

Spike sat himself and Rumble up; so that Rumble could ride his dick like a pro. He grabbed Rumbles hair,"Come on boy, be a good prison bitch and say it." Spike loved the feel of Rumbles tight little ass hole wrapped around his big cock.

Rumble couldn't help it, "I love it sweet dick Spikey!" He yelled out as he came all over himself. Spike came inside of him then laid him down and licked the cum off his new prison wife.

"That's a good boy." He added as he untied Rumble, who had fallen asleep just that quick. Spike laughed and pulled a blanket over himself and Rumble. "Sleep tight and only let spikey wikey bite." He said as he dosed off cuddling his new play thing.


End file.
